Big Brother's Blessing
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Allen and Lenalee have been secretly dating for months now, careful not to let Komui discover their little behind-the-scene action in fear of his reaction. But what happens when Lavi accidentally spills the beans to Komui?


_**After re-watching two episodes of the anime, I finally got the inspiration to write a one-shot for my favorite pairing in D Gray Man. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: D Gray Man and its characters don't belong to me. Katsura Hoshino owns them.**_

* * *

"Come on, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Shut up."

"Allennnn...it was an accident, I swear to you."

"Shut up, Lavi."

"But it isn't my fault! It's yours and Lenalee's for not-"

Allen ceased walking down the Black Order's hallway to shoot his dark glare of growing anger at the red-haired fool who had managed to screw him over with only the slip of a tongue.

"It was an accident"? Please, Allen knew better. If only Lavi didn't have such a big mouth; then everything would have been fine and his happy life could continue. But that was all a hopeless dream now. For Allen knew when he reached his destination, all hell would break loose. And more than likely, he could kiss his eighteen-year old ass goodbye.

Deciding to proceed with his earlier decision of downright ignoring his bookman friend; Allen started off down the hall once more, but much slower and reluctant then before. He knew he didn't have much time left on this Earth and he might as well enjoy the little bit of time he had left.

"Crap..." Allen felt lumps form in his throat when his eyes locked onto the sealed door in front of him. The time destroyer felt a hand give him a strong yet sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"It was nice knowing you, buddy." Lavi forced a smile despite the returning glare that Allen flashed at him before violently shrugging his hand off.

Allen shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, "...I'm still very angry at you Lavi, but please pass something onto Lenalee for me, okay?"

Lavi's eye widened slightly, suspecting he knew what the white-haired exorcist would ask, "Sure. What?"

A link pink color dusted across Allen's cheeks before his expression went from angry to serious, "Tell her that I love h-" But the boy's voice was stolen from him when he felt the door open and something metal grab hold of him. In a flash, the dead man was yanked inside.

* * *

"Ohh...where am I...?" Allen opened his eyes only to see bleak darkness. Something was wrapped around his wrists and ankles...rope? No, it felt to hard for that. Metal...?

"At last, you're finally awake."

Allen jolted in his seat when he heard a disturbingly dark voice echo from in front of him. Squinting in attempt to catch sight of at least a shadow of the figure; Allen tried hard to remember exactly what had happened.

"W-Who's there...?"

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and the surroundings became clear. Allen recognized the countless papers scattered about carelessly on the floor. He also remembered the large bookcases surrounding the desk in the back of the room. Damn. His worst nightmare had come true. Allen was in Komui Lee's office.

Sweat began pouring down the pale boy's face like a waterfall when he noticed his girlfriend's brother sitting behind his desk; his chin resting into his drawn up hands. At first glance, Komui didn't look as furious as what was expected of him. However, the cold, uncharacteristic look on his face told Allen to prepare himself for the very worst.

"K-Ko..." But his voice left him when he saw Komui lift his chin from his hands and rise from his chair.

The megane strolled coolly around the desk and stood in front of Allen's chair. The boy's heart rate was running faster than it ever had in his whole life. Sweat was pouring down his neck like water from a faucet. The akuma destroyer was sure that Komui had something inhumane planned for him and what he had done. Even though to others it didn't seem that bad; to Lenalee's overprotective brother, Allen had committed the ultimate taboo.

Dating Lenalee. Allen should have known better. He never should have fallen for the beautiful exorcist in the first place. No, wait. He was blaming the wrong thing here. Perhaps the situation that he was now in was all Lavi's fault. He was the one who had spilled the beans of his and Lenalee's secret dates and romance. If it hadn't been for that...all would be perfectly fine. Curse that baka usagi to hell.

Swallowing his foot, Allen did his best to keep his cool as he stared up at the dark eyes peering at him from behind glasses, "Komui, please. I know I shouldn't have kept my relationship with Lenalee a secret from you but I..."

At that moment, Komui's pupils grew to the point of a mix of rage and insanity. Allen felt his courage melt almost instantly.

However, instead of flat-out launching his murderous self at the white-haired teen, like expected; Komui lowered his head and began pacing back and forth, calmly. The grey eyes followed the Black Order's Chief as he strolled right, then left, and right again on repeat. The clock on the wall seemed to tick back, almost in sync with each step Lenalee's sibling took. Allen's heartbeat eventually also went in sync with the two. Panic began to escalate.

_Why...Why won't he just get this over with? _Allen sobbed in the back of his mind. He shut his eyes tightly; wishing he could die right then and there. However, a familiar face appeared in the boy's mind. Lenalee.

Pink crossed Allen's pale cheeks and despite the situation, he gave a small smile at the visual his mind had formed. But the brief amount of happiness wasn't to last. For at that moment Allen heard the footsteps cease. Komui then turned straight at him...and reached into his coat, evilly.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

Lenalee could barely believe what her idiotic, hammer-using friend had just told her. She, Kanda, Bookman, and Miranda had been quietly eating their lunch in the cafeteria when Lavi strolled up to them; looking more guilty than he ever had in his life.

"Yeah, I...may have accidentally told Komui about you and Allen. You know, about you two stealing each other's innocence and what not."

Kanda and Bookman watched Lavi with the same expression. The one that said "I knew you were freakin' stupid, but God, you're ignorant as hell."

Miranda simply stared back at Lavi with a concerned expression, which was more so for Allen than anyone else.

Lenalee was trembling in her seat; her heart racing about as fast as her boyfriend's was at the current moment in Komui's office. She jumped up and clenched her chest painfully in worry,

"I have to stop Nii-san. If I don't, Allen-kun might be..."

"Well, he was dragged into Komui's office by a metal claw or something just a little bit ago."

...Everyone gave Lavi a WTF look before standing up and following Lenalee out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"No...please no. Komui, I BEG YOU!" But Allen's pleas for mercy were meaningless to the deranged man who held several disturbing instruments in his hands.

In his left, Komui held a large drill, complete with several various torture settings. In the right, he held razor blades, knives, and other small weapons. Somehow, he had had them all stored away in his jacket. At this point, Walker was beginning to wonder how anyone had survived Komui over the years if he was this protective about Lenalee.

Komui took another step towards the poor boy who was sweating bullets. His face was dark with evil and his eyes seemed to be glowing a flaming red of anger. No one touched his beloved sister. No one dare do anything that may steal her purity. And they sure as hell didn't go near her with the intention of dating her. The megane had even wondered if he should have allowed her to go on missions with male exorcists once before. Especially back when Allen first came to the Order.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, Allen Walker..." Another step was taken. The drill began a loud noise as the tool spun round and round in a threatening manner, "Any last words, you perverted, innocence-stealing, white-haired, sister-robber?"

Allen sweat-dropped at the name suddenly given to him. Yet the teen instantly forgot the insult when he saw the other tool in his commander's hand being activated.

_Kuso...I'm really gonna die after all. _Allen bit his lip in fright. Of all the things he had survived over the years; being Cross' apprentice, fighting different level akuma, battling the Noah and the Earl...how ironic was it that it was Komui who would be the end of him.

Komui took yet another step. His glare stuck on the boy who was now prepared to have his life stolen from him by the cruel instruments of torture. However, the chief of the Order froze for a moment. He closely examined Allen from head to toe. His grey eyes then focused back onto Allen's face, in which the expression on it had changed drastically. Before it was full of fear and somewhat guilt. Now it was more serious and somewhat sad.

"...Let me ask you one thing before I send you to your grave." Komui stated softly, lowering the weapons ever so slightly but not turning them off.

Allen opened his eyes in question, "Okay?"

Komui's glasses shined slightly, hiding his eyes. He opened his lips, ready to ask the question that begged an answer...

* * *

"How long ago was it that Allen was snatched into Nii-san's office?"

"Uhh, maybe ten minutes..." Lavi panted, doing his best to keep up with Lenalee and his friends who seemed to be running at the speed of light.

The dark boots accomadator turned a sharp corner and put her speed skills to use. A few more seconds and at last, she was at her brother's office door. Without warning, the woman began pounding on the door endlessly. She then slammed her feet into the wood in a useless effort.

"Nii-san, open up! You can't kill Allen-kun!"

"Maybe Moyashi's already dead." Kanda mumbled darkly, which got him a sorrowful look from Lenalee. The samurai turned his head, sweat-dropping slightly.

Lenalee lowered her head as she continued to bang on the door. Her efforts slowed greatly and soon she slid to her knees. Alarmed, her friends leaned down to her.

"Lenalee-chan? Are you okay?" Miranda placed a gentle hand on her friend's back.

Lavi forced his usual goofy smile and gave Lena a swift tap on the shoulder, "Come on, Lenalee. Maybe Komui will show him mercy?"

Suddenly, tears dropped onto the floor. Lenalee clenched her hands and began trembling. She knew her brother was far over-protective than anyone she had ever met in her life. Over the years, that trait had worsened thanks to the Black Order and what it had done to her. Lenalee couldn't blame her brother for being the way he was, but the last thing he would do is show mercy to the man who dated her, and in secret no less.

She not only felt concern for her love but guilt as well. What would she do if Allen were truly hurt by her brother? Would she be able to look him in the eyes again? She knew he would never blame her but...still. The last thing Lenalee ever wanted was to see Allen get hurt again.

"Allen-kun..." A fist slammed onto the door again; causing more tears to fall, "Nii-san...please, let him go."

Then, the green-haired girl was snapped from her emotional breakdown when she heard familiar voices come from the other side of the door.

* * *

"What did you say, Komui...?" Allen wasn't sure if he had heard the older man correctly. Perhaps his inner panic had distorted his hearing ability.

The man's eyebrows went down in annoyance. He groaned, and repeated himself, "I asked you to give me one reason why I shouldn't torture you to death for violating my dear, sweet sister."

"Violate? Come on, Komui..." But Allen choked when he saw Komui hold up the drill again, "Okay, okay!"

Taking a breath in attempt to remain as calm as possible, Allen did his best to answer, honestly, "Well, I...l-love Lenalee. Isn't that a good reason?" Blush burned on Allen's face at his confession.

A twinkle of what most likely was growing fury shined in Komui's eyes at hearing this, "...And what do you mean by 'love' anyways? There are different definitions for different people, I hope you know."

The exorcist's eyes softened a bit. He looked down for a moment, thinking carefully about how he would word his feelings. Locking eyes with the Chinese man, Allen put on the most determined expression he could manage, "When I say 'love', I mean I adore her. I adore everything about her. I love Lenalee for her beauty and smile. I love her for her incredible and endless amount of strength. It's inspiring how she always pushes herself over her limit to do what she believes has to be done. I admire the way she always puts others before herself. I admire her for always doing the right thing and never giving up. Despite everything she's been through over the years, Lenalee is incredible in every way I can think of. And those are only a few reasons..."

The room went silent. Allen shut his eyes calmly as he felt the fear he once felt completely die. Of the four months he had dated her and the two years he had known Lenalee; the feelings Allen had were all real. Nothing more could be done. What would happen next was up to Komui.

* * *

Outside, Lenalee could still feel the tears pouring from her purple eyes. But the emotion behind them had changed. What Allen had just said had caught her totally off guard. He had told her he loved her many times over their time together, but he had never said all the things he had just told her brother. As a result, the girl felt her heart clench tightly in her chest even more in concern for what Komui planned to do next.

Lavi, who had his ear pressed to the door, sighed, "Man...I really screwed him over good, huh guys?"

Everyone, including Lenalee, glared at their idiot friend, "You think?"

However, all exorcists shut up when they heard more sounds echo from their leader's office.

* * *

Pressing a button on the side of the drill, the metal stopped spinning. Komui tossed the drill and the rest of his weapons onto his desk then turned his back to Allen which earned him a confused look from the boy.

"Uh...Komui?"

The older man did not respond. Instead, he looked towards the floor as if he were deep in thought. Allen bit his lip, unsure of what would happen next. However, just as the cursed exorcist was feeling worry for himself begin to rise again, Komui turned his attention back to Allen with a calmer look then before.

"Allen Walker." He began, his glasses shining sinisterly at the young man.

"Y-Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, the megane walked over slowly to the boy in the chair. He lifted his arms as if ready to strike Allen in the face. Without thinking, the Destroyer of Time shut his eyes tight and awaited to be hit. However, the strike never came. Instead, Allen felt the buckles around his body be loosened and then released. Allen looked at Komui in question,

"Komui? You're...letting me go?" Allen couldn't believe it. Perhaps this was still all apart of Komui's plan of torture. Make him think he's free then get him from behind.

"You're free. You may leave now." Was all that came out of Komui's mouth before he went to sit back behind his desk.

Allen stood up from the torture chair and sweat-dropped, dumbfounded.

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"...Seriously?"

Komui groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "YES. I've decided to be merciful."

Allen looked around the room, oddly. Komui frowned hard at the boy,

"Now what?"

"Uh..." Allen rubbed the back of his head, still unable to understand, "I was just wondering if you had people hiding somewhere to come out and get me..."

Veins popped up on Komui's face. Now he really was becoming annoying with the teen exorcist.

"I said you're free twice now. Stop playing around and shoo. I have work to do."

After staring at his girlfriend's brother a few more minutes, Allen shrugged and headed for the door. How odd. Komui NEVER showed anyone mercy when they went near his dear sister. Why Komui was showing it now to him was a mystery.

Allen reached the door and took hold of the handle but didn't pull. Instead, his grey eyes focused back onto Komui who indeed seem to be working now.

"...Komui."

The man didn't so much as look up from his paperwork, "What?"

"Um...thank you."

Komui froze in his seat a moment but still kept his eyes on his work. After a moment of silence, Komui began moving again but mumbled a response that was barely audible, "...Make no mistake. I am still infuriated at the fact that Lenalee has begun dating. It's just that..." Komui's eyes locked onto Allen for a brief second, "You're the only one I'd ever trust to truly take care of my sister. That is all."

Allen's eyes widened as his pale face flushed a little at the comment, "Komui..."

Suddenly, the door opened from behind Allen, revealing a teary-eyed Lenalee. Allen jumped and fell backwards at catching sight of his girlfriend,

"L-Lenalee? What are you-" But before he could finish, said girl ran over to her brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Nii-san!"

"AHH!" Komui screeched as he was painfully hugged by the strong arms of his sister.

"Nii-san! Thank you for not killing Allen-kun! Thank you!" Lenalee continued to squeeze on Komui, long after he began begging she let him go in fear his spin would crack.

Allen simply laughed at the scene and looked to Lavi and the others who had followed Lenalee inside.

"Yo Allen." Lavi swung his arm around his friend's shoulder and grinned from ear to ear, "I guess I didn't screw you over after all, huh? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have got Komui's blessing!"

Allen felt like grabbing Komui's drill and plowing it into the baka usagi's face, "Yeah...sure."

"You got lucky, moyashi." Kanda jumped in, his eyes not leaving the scene of Komui and Lenalee.

Allen smiled softly, unable to argue with the samurai for once. He was right about that. Komui showing mercy was the last thing in the world he expected today.

"Y-You're welcome, Lenalee...Could you please let me go now?" Komui sobbed, knowing his back would surely hurt for a week after the forceful hug he had just received.

The Chinese girl complied and released his brother, smiling happily as she did. She then ran over to Allen, took him by the arm, and dragged him back over to Komui,

"Nii-san. Do you really give Allen-kun your blessing? No joke?"

Rubbing the broken bridge of his pained back, Komui nodded shakily, "Yes...I do."

Lenalee repeated her actions from earlier but hugged Allen instead, "Great!"

"Ha ha...Lenalee, you're crushing my ribcage." Allen chuckled nervously, patting his love's shoulders gently.

"Oh." The dark boots used released her boyfriend then began twirling her fingers anxiously. Komui noticed this and rose a brow; as did the other onlookers behind the group.

"Lenalee?"

A small bit of blush dusted itself on Lenalee's cheeks as she held a small smile at her older sibling, "Nii-san. I'm really glad you gave Allen your blessing..."

Suddenly, the mood in the air changed for a reason unknown to Komui and the others.

"Be-Because there's something you still don't know...but now that I know you're okay with Allen being with me, I'm not afraid to tell you."

Lavi looked from his fellow exorcists then to Allen, "Uh, Allen? What is Lenalee talking about?"

Allen suddenly felt his heart drop to his stomach when he understood what Lenalee was going to say, "Um...L-Lenalee, maybe we should save this secret for another day, hmm?"

But Lenalee was too hyped up on the fact that he brother had shown mercy for once in her life, "No, Allen-kun. I think it's best we tell him now."

Allen was not the only one who had a sinking feeling. Lavi and Komui did as well.

"Allen...?" Lavi felt sweat pouring down his face as he studied the sudden panicked expression on Allen's face, "What did you do?"

"U-Uh...I-I think I'm gonna go to the cafeteria now..." Allen began backing away slowly, towards the door.

"Nii-san."

Komui turned his attention back to his sister but kept an eye on the fleeing exorcist, "...Yes?"

Lavi tried to grab Allen by his sleeve but the white-haired boy pushed his way through the crowd and tried to open the door. However, he instantly heard the door lock and silently screamed.

"Oh dear God...did this door just lock?" Allen cried, pulling as hard as he could on the handle.

Lavi looked from Allen, back to Lenalee, then to Allen again, "Just what on Earth did YOU DO?"

"N-Never mind that! Help me get this door open if you wanna live!"

Unable to argue, Lavi also began pulling on the door handle. Then so did Miranda and Bookman. Kanda simply stared at the group in annoyance then went back to watching Lenalee.

Lenalee reached downward until her hands rested on her abdomen.

"Dear God, why won't this opennnn?!" Allen sobbed whole-heartily, yanking on the door with both hands.

"Pull harder, dammit!" Lavi screeched. His instincts told him something incredibly bad was about to happen.

Komui stared blankly at his sister, "Lenalee? Does your stomach hurt or something?"

Allen screeched, "OPEN, DAMN YOU!"

"Allen...!" Lavi shouted, crying now himself.

"Nii-san," Lenalee spoke despite the commotion behind her, "I'm pregnant."

Lavi and the others instantly turned completely and totally white and froze. Allen sunk to the floor, his hand still pulling on the handle. Everyone, including Kanda, slowly turned their head towards the fallen beansprout. In sync, they all screamed,

"You did WHAT?!"

Allen heard the familiar sound of the drill from earlier being started again and looked back to see fire surrounding Komui as if he were Satan himself.

"OH CRAP!"

Komui jumped over his desk and ran towards Allen, all his instruments of torture in hand. Lavi and the others threw themselves out of the line of fire and hid behind a couch as they watched Allen desperately try to get the door open again.

"W-Wait, you gave me your blessing, remember?!"

Komui chucked a sharp knife at Allen, pinning part of his shirt to the wall, "That was before I knew you stole Lenalee's PURITY!"

Allen could only watch in horror and scream like a little girl as Komui took hold of him and began the torture of that day all over again.

Damn. If only Lavi hadn't spilled the beans.

* * *

**_Artist comments: I haven't written a comedy in a while so I hope this was okay. I think I got the characters pretty down pat for the most part lol Poor Allen. The boy just can't catch a break. Btw, Allen and Lenalee are supposed to be 18 in this. I made them older so the ending would make a little more sense._**


End file.
